Second Base
by MsBond007
Summary: After a fight, Terry heads over to Max for a patching up. However, one thing leads to another as Terry realizes he feels more than friendship towards a certain pink-haired female. TerryxMax oneshot


A/N: Bond. Ms. Bond. Welcome to my story. This has actually been on my mind for a while but I never wrote it. Hopefully, those reading this enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or any of its characters.

BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB

Maxine Gibson ran a hand through her pink hair and stared at the battered Terry sitting across from her. He was not wearing his mask and the upper part of his suit was lying behind him, exposing his bruised chest to her.

"You know, McGinnis, you're lucky I'm a light sleeper." She said, opening the first aid kit in front of her. He mumbled something, which she ignored, and watched as she set to work.

"How the hell did you manage to get so beat up? Forgot how to fly away?" She teased, looking up at him from her eyelashes. He chuckled, which was painful for him, before shaking his head.

"No, it's just that the son of a bitch showed up out of nowhere and threw himself on top of me. I couldn't move or breathe." He winced as she applied some alcohol to a gash on his chest. Quickly, she leaned forward and blew softly as she continued cleaning the gash.

"Did you make it to second base?" Max teased, looking up at him with a glint in her eyes. Terry gave her a slightly horrified look before he scoffed and turned away.

"A gentleman doesn't tell." He smirked at her shocked face before bursting into laughter. "Really, Max, don't start if you can't handle it."

"But, you're not a gentleman." Maxine gave him a light punch on his uninjured arm before she put a bandage on his wound.

"You'd be surprised, Gibson. I never told anyone about getting to second base with you." His voice dropped to a teasing tone and Max looked up at him. His eyes were full of mischief, silently challenging her to say something. She quickly looked away and continued bandaging him up, not saying a word. When she finished, she stood and saw him raise an eyebrow.

"My my, speechless tonight, are we?" He couldn't help taunting her. Smirking, she turned around and shook her head.

"I don't recall even reaching first base with you. I do have standards, McGinnis." She watched as her words hit him like a slap and he flinched before smiling at her.

"That, Max, was harsh." He put a hand to his chest and pretended that she had shot him. "You've wounded me."

"Oh, give it up McGinnis." Max scoffed as she began to put away the first aid kit. Terry followed her into her bedroom. He threw himself on her bed as she put away the kit before she yawned and stretched. Turning, she raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Forgot your way home?" She walked towards him and plopped down on the bed. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Naw, just don't feel like leaving yet." He answered, pushing himself up on his elbow and staring at her. Max raised an eyebrow before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You can crash here if you want." She threw a blanket and pillow at him. "The couch is outside."

Terry smiled and watched as Max pulled off her robe. She was wearing a pair of shorts which showed off her amazingly toned legs and a blue tank top that clung to her, revealing her every curve. Max turned to tell Terry goodnight, but found herself speechless under the look Terry was giving her.

"Are you okay, McGinnis?" She finally manged. Terry nodded and mumbled something before turning away, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Just hungry. Got any food, Max?" He asked, turning back towards her as she sighed and glared at him.

"I swear, McGinnis. Sometimes, I feel more like your mother than your best friend." She was about to turn away when Terry grabbed her and quickly pulled her onto the bed. With incredible speed, he flipped himself so that she was under him, her hands trapped by his above their heads. Max's eyes widened and she felt her breath stop in her throat as she looked up into Terry's eyes.

"I wouldn't have the thoughts I'm having right now about my mother, Max." He breathed as he leaned in closer, his lips inches from hers.

"And what thoughts are those?" She whispered, not daring to break eye contact with him. His eyes darkened and he leaned in until his breath was caressing her lips.

"How I want to feel your lips on mine and explore your mouth. How I want to kiss you everywhere. Run my tongue down your body and taste you." As he said it, his lips began to move towards her neck. Max let out a groan as he began to press kisses on her neck, moving along the base of her neck and up her chin. He stopped a few inches from her lips and looked into her eyes once again.

"What else?" She breathed and saw his eyes darken, his expression mirroring the want she felt inside her.

"I want you, Max. I want to feel you, taste you. I want you." He whispered and saw the desire in her eyes. Within seconds, his lips were on her, devouring her as if she were air and he a drowning man. He broke away and began pressing hot kisses on her neck, earning little groans from her. However, the rational part of her brain overcame the emotional part and she remembered something important.

"What about Dana?" Max asked. She knew that they had broken up again two weeks ago, and would most likely get back together again soon.

"No, it's over for good this time." Terry paused and looked down into Max's wide eyes. "I realized that I don't feel for her what I feel for you. You're the only person I want, Max."

The moment he said it, Max's lips flew to his and she wrapped her arms around his head. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his tongue plowed through her mouth, his hands tracing every inch of her body. She felt him shiver as she ran her tongue across his lower lip and their tongues began to fight for dominance. Max felt Terry grab her lower lips between his teeth and gently pull, causing her to groan out loud.

"Terry." She breathed, looking up at him with eyes dark with desire. That was all it took for him to reach down and rip her tank top off. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at her chest. Immediately, Max's arms flew up to cover herself, but he shook his head.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he slowly removed her hands. He leaned down and pressed kisses to her stomach, moving his way up towards her breasts. She closed her eyes and gently stroked his head.

"Terry." She whispered as his tongue began to leave a trail, making its way to her right breast. She closed her eyes and moaned as he took her right breast in his mouth, his teeth gently grazing her nipple. His left hand flew up to her left breast and he began to kneed and pinch her nipple. Max let out a groan as Terry's hand moved down her body and into her shorts.

Quickly, she wiggled, earning a chuckle from him as he removed her shorts and black lace underwear. The smell of her arousal hit him and a hungry look entered his eyes.

"Terry." She moaned as he slid a finger into her wet core. She arched her back as he began to pump in and out, his lips moving to her left breast and his tongue caressing her left nipple.

He added another finger and began to move faster. Max bucked her hips and moved to match his speed.

"Te-Terry!" She gasped as she felt herself climax. She let out a sigh and fell back against the bed. Terry kissed his way down her body before reaching her core. Slowly, his tongue came out and licked her juices. Max felt her thigh muscles clamping and grabbed the bed covers as Terry continued to slowly lick her. She tossed her head back and let out a loud moan as his tongue darted over her swollen clit before he began sucking it.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Oh, Terry!" Max panted as she thrust her hips upwards, shoving herself further into his face. He grasped her upper thighs to get better leverage and continued licking her. Max nearly died as she felt his tongue dart inside her and he began to suck.

"Shit Terry! Oh, shit!" She moaned as she felt another orgasm threatening. Terry pulled away and quickly stripped down. His cock immediately shot up, demanding her attention. Before he could say anything, Max was on his knees in front of him, a smirk on her face.

"Let's play, McGinnis." She whispered as she grabbed his throbbing cock in her hand. Terry let out a groan as she held his hard cock in her hand and slowly began to move up and down the shaft.

"Max." He breathed and watched as she lowered her mouth to the head of his dick. Her mouth hovered over his cock for a few moments, her warm breath making it moist and driving him crazy.

"Max!" Just when he was about to go crazy, she took him in her mouth. Terry groaned as she began to suck, slowly and teasing at first. Her tongue flickered over the head of his penis and he could feel her teeth grazing it as she took him deeper into her mouth.

Her hands were working quickly, twisting around his shaft and moving up and down. He threw his head back as she took more of him into her mouth. She continued to move back and forth before taking his entire length into her mouth. Terry let out a loud groan as she deepthroated him.

"Max! Oh, fuck!" Terry groaned as he felt himself getting closer to cum. "Let go."

Max looked up at him, an evil glint in her eyes, and continued sucking his cock.

"Dammit, Max!" Terry groaned and pulled himself from her mouth right before he lost control. Max looked at his face and dissolved into giggles.

"McGinnis, your face is priceless." She smirked at him. However, before she could react, he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

"Having fun, Max?" Terry asked as he crawled over her. He pinned her arms above her head with his right hand while his left hand approached her pussy. He watched her face change from laughter to desire as he began to stroke and flick her clit.

"Te-Terry." She moaned, pushing herself more against his hand. Terry looked down at her face and smiled at her.

"What's wrong, Max? Aren't you having fun?" He leaned forward and licked from her neck to her lips. His fingers continued to play with her clit before he slid his index finger into her. She gasped and began bucking her hips as he moved his finger in and out of her.

"Terry. Oh, Terry. Please." She moaned as he added a second finger. Terry could feel her tightness clamping his finger and felt his cock throbbing and begging him to enter her.

"What, Max? Please what?" Terry asked as he pressed his lips against her neck. She groaned and pushed her hips forward.

"Fuck me, Terry. Fuck me hard!" She nearly screamed as his thumb began to stroke her clit while his fingers continued to move in and out of her.

"Your wish is my command." She heard Terry chuckle in her ears as he removed his fingers. Max nearly whimpered at the removal of his fingers before a gasp escaped her throat as he slowly pushed his cock inside her.

"Shit, McGinnis. You're so big." She moaned as he entered her. A chuckle was her response before he began to move in and out of her.

"And you're so tight." He chuckled before pressing a kiss to her neck. Max smiled before groaning and bucking her hips to meet his.

"You know, Terry, you don't have to go so slow. Don't hold back." The moment the words left her lips, Terry began moving in and out of her with amazing speed. Max closed her eyes and threw her head back, biting her lips and moaning as he plowed her.

"Mmm, baby. Yes, harder! Harder!" Max screamed as she felt herself drawing close to an orgasm. Terry's breathing became more and more ragged as his speed increased.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck Max. I'm gonna come." Terry groaned in her ear as he went even faster. Max threw her head back and vigorously bucked her hips to meet his pace, the sound of their bodies slapping together echoing in the room.

"Fuck, Max! I'm coming!" Terry groaned as he shoved his cock deeper inside her.

"Oh, Terry. Terry, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come! Mmmm, yea. Oh, oh, Te-Terry!" Max screamed his name at the same time and buried her face in his shoulder as she climaxed hard.

"Fuck!" Terry yelled as he shoved deep inside her. She felt him climax and moaned as he shot his load inside of her.

"Mmmm, oh my god." She breathed as Terry collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. He looked over at him, a smile on his lips before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. Sh returned the kiss before closing her eyes. Terry shifted and pulled out of her before settling so that he could hug her to his chest. Max sighed and ran her right hand along his chest.

"That was fun." She smiled up at him.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He pressed a kiss to her nose before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm up for round 2, if you want." Max pushed herself up and looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Skipping second base again?" Terry teased, earning a chuckle from Max, who nodded.

"Yep. Going directly for another home run." She said before pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

So, reviews are greatly appreciated! Hopefully it was as steamy as I intended it to be. Until next time!

-From MsBond007 with Love


End file.
